film_vaultfandomcom-20200214-history
Superbad
Superbad is a 2007 American coming-of-age teen comedy film Synopsis Two co-dependent high school seniors are forced to deal with separation anxiety after their plan to stage a booze-soaked party goes awry. Plot Seth and Evan are two high school seniors who lament their virginity and poor social standing. Best friends since childhood, the two are about to go off to different colleges, as Seth did not get accepted into Dartmouth like Evan. After Seth is paired with Jules during Home-Ec class, she invites him to a party at her house later that night. Later, their friend Fogell comes up to the two and reveals his plans to obtain a fake ID during lunch. Seth uses this to his advantage and promises to bring alcohol to Jules' party. Meanwhile, Evan runs into his crush Becca and he offers to get her some vodka for the party. Fogell's fake ID is met with derision by Seth and Evan, as it states that Fogell's name is simply "McLovin". After contemplating their options, Seth decides they have no choice but to have Fogell buy the alcohol with his fake ID. Fogell goes in and successfully buys the alcohol, but is interrupted when a robber enters the store, punches him in the face, and takes money from the cash register. When police officers Slater and Michaels arrive to investigate the robbery, Seth and Evan believe that Fogell will be arrested for possessing a fake ID. Inside the store, Slater and Michaels are apparently fooled by Fogell's ID and give him a ride to the party. While arguing over what to do, Seth is hit by a car being driven by Francis, who promises to take them to a party he is attending in exchange for them not telling the police. During Fogell's time with the police, they exhibit very irresponsible behavior such as drinking on the job, shooting their firearms at a stop sign, and improper use of their sirens to run red lights. All the while, the three develop a strong friendship. When Seth and Evan arrive at the party, they quickly discover that Francis is not welcome there. Francis is brutally beaten by Mark, the party host, while Seth fills detergent bottles from the basement with alcohol he finds in the fridge. Just as he was about to leave, Mark angrily confronts him for dancing with his fiancée earlier, who was on her period. Mark also questions Seth as to why he is holding his two detergent bottles. Mark throws an empty beer bottle at Seth, but it misses and hits someone else, starting a fight between Mark and a few other people. Mark's fiancée is angry at Seth for embarrassing her and calls the cops. Seth and Evan escape with the alcohol. After running away, Evan and Seth begin to argue, with Seth angrily asking why Evan is going to Dartmouth when he knew Seth would not get accepted. Evan angrily responds that Seth has been holding him back for years and he does not want to miss out because of him. During the argument, Evan pushes Seth in front of the police cruiser driven by Slater and Michaels. Afraid of losing their jobs, the cops decide to frame Seth and Evan by arresting them, but when Fogell comes out of the car, Evan makes a run for it, and Seth and Fogell escape with the alcohol. While on a bus, a drifter attempts to steal the vodka that Becca wanted, causing it to fall out of Evan's hand and smash on the floor, after which the trio is kicked off. They run to the party, but on the way, Fogell accidentally clues Seth in on his plans to room with Evan the next year. Hurt, Seth angrily takes the alcohol into the party by himself. At the party, Seth becomes popular and Evan tries to hook upwith Becca, but he changes his mind when he realizes she is too drunk. Becca drags Evan upstairs to have sex with him, but he refuses and leaves after she vomits next to him on the bed. Meanwhile, Fogell impresses Nicola (Aviva Farber) and plans to have sex with her upstairs as well. Seth drunkenly attempts to kiss Jules, but she turns him down because she neither drinks nor wants anything to do with Seth while he is drunk. Seth then confesses to Jules his plan to hook up with her while they were both intoxicated and become her boyfriend over the summer before they both departed for college and that he has effectively ruined any chance of that happening. Jules tries to reassure him otherwise, but before she can continue, Seth passes out and accidentally headbutts her, leaving her with a black eye. Slater and Michaels bust the party and Seth saves an intoxicated Evan by carrying him out. Fogell's lovemaking only lasts for a moment, before he is interrupted by Slater, who scares Nicola away. Michaels calms down Slater, who is angry at Fogell for ditching them. After they apologize for "cock-blocking" him, they reconcile and reveal they knew Fogell was not 25 the whole time—they had played along, wanting to prove cops can have fun as well. To make it up to Fogell, they pretend to arrest him to boost his social standing, then proceed to drive recklessly and destroy their car with a Molotov cocktail while Fogell shoots it with the cop's firearm. At Evan's house, Seth reveals to Evan that he knew all along that Fogell was Evan's roommate in college after looking at papers Evan had lying around with that information. Evan reveals he didn't want to room with Fogell and only did it because he did not want to live with strangers. He then confesses his true brotherly love feelings to Seth who in return shows the same feelings. Seth and Evan patch things up and declare their friendship for each other. The next morning, they go to the mall to buy stuff for college, where they meet Jules and Becca, and they all reconcile. Seth takes Jules to buy concealer for her bruise, while Evan and Becca leave their friends to go buy a new comforter to replace the one that Becca accidentally vomited on. Evan and Seth go their separate ways. Cast Category:2007 films Category:American films Category:Coming-of-Age films Category:Comedy films Category:Films starring Michael Cera Category:Films starring Jonah Hill Category:Films starring Seth Rogen Category:Films starring Emma Stone Category:Films starring Christopher Mintz-Plasse Category:Films starring Bill Hader